Metempsychosis
by Hiinako
Summary: /!\ YAOI /!\ RyoDa. Pas de résumé / Psycho, NC-17 pour violence, idées noires, etc. DEATHFIC. ANGST.


« Aidez-moi...»

**« Knock knock on the Secret Door »**

« Quelqu'un...»

**«When I make a false step »**

« S'il vous plait !...»

Il courait seul sous la pluie, de façon effrénée, haletant et à bout de souffle. Il arrêtait les passants en tremblant, répétant toujours les mêmes mots, leur demandant d'une voix fébrile si ils pouvaient l'aider.  
Cependant, tout le monde, après avoir vu ses cheveux en bataille, son visage rougi à cause des larmes, sa chemise à moitié ouverte, maculée de tâches de sang et ses pieds nus se détournaient de lui, pensant qu'ils avaient affaire à un malade mental. Ils l'ignoraient comme si il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire déchet sur le trottoir. Typique.

Il jura, ses larmes redoublèrent, et il laissa libre cours à sa rage en frappant dans un mur. Pourquoi personne ne voulait l'aider ?! Les gens étaient si égoïstes... Tous... Ils méritaient tous de crever ! Ces batards égocentriques ne se préoccupant que de leur petite vie insignifiante... Il les détestait tous !

**« Where is tomorrow ? »**

Il continuait de courir, toujours, sans s'arrêter. Il ne le pouvait pas. Car il savait que l'Autre n'était pas loin derrière. Et qu'Il finirait par le retrouver.  
Il n'osait pas interrompre sa course. Peut-être ce soir trouverait-il une échappatoire à cet enfer ? Cela faisait deux ans qu'il en cherchait une sortie sans succès. Deux ans de larmes, de cris, de hurlement. De coups, de sang, de blessures. 

_Deux ans de souffrance._

« Oniichan, c'est pas bien de sortir dehors pieds nus et sans parapluie quand il pleut ! Tu vas attraper froid ! »

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers la voix, et croisa le regard d'une petite fille, d'environ six ans. Cette dernière le fixait avec incompréhension, se demandant pourquoi il sortait habillé de cette façon par ce temps. Elle comprit encore moins ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Aide moi... Je t'en supplie... Sauve moi...  
- De quoi, oniichan ? Tu es perdu ? Ah je sais, tu veux aller demander de l'aide à ma maman ?»

Il allait répondre par l'affirmative à sa dernière question, entrevoyant une lumière dans ces ténèbres, mais au même moment, une femme attrapa le bras de l'enfant, et la réprimanda d'une voix sévère :

« Miyuki, je t'ai toujours dit de rester près de moi quand on sort ! Et surtout de ne pas adresser la parole à des étrangers..., Elle lança à un regard méfiant au jeune homme, Aller on y va ! »

Et elle tira la petite fille à sa suite, qui se retourna et lui adressa un visage désolé. Il poussa un hurlement de désespoir, faisant se retourner les têtes vers lui. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait cru enfin pouvoir s'échapper, pouvoir changer de vie... Mais, encore une fois le destin lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible. Il était prisonnier de son malheur. _A tout jamais._

**«Endlessly you are tied, locked inside a cage»**

Ses jambes reprirent leurs mouvements. Il refusait la réalité, il ne pouvait juste pas l'accepter. Il tourna dans une ruelle sombre. D'abord peu confiant, il se dit que rien ne pourrait être pire que ce qui allait lui arriver si il s'arrêtait, et se remit à courir. Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation, il marcha sur un morceau de verre, qui le fit tomber au sol. Merde, merde, merde... Pourquoi à ce moment là ? Il se retint de crier, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Impossible de se relever... Le bout de verre était ancré trop profondément sans son pied. Il allait devoir aller à l'hôpital le lendemain afin de le faire enle... Il eut un rictus. Il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. C'était fini. _Il avait perdu._

**« Forever »**

A contre cœur, il se traîna en direction de la route. De toutes façons, si l'Autre le retrouvait, il le tuerait. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner de s'être enfui comme ça de chez eux. Alors il préférait se donner la mort lui-même. Il détestait cette solution de lâcheté, ce sentiment de fuite, de facilité. Mais tout était mieux que de Le rejoindre.

...

« Tatsuya. »

Non... Pitié tout mais pas ça... Non, non, non, non !

**« You lure me inside the dazzling darkness »**

« Ryo... » laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure.

Son amant se tenait au bout de la ruelle, le fixant de ses yeux noirs et froids, comme d'habitude. Le ton avec lequel il avait prononcé son prénom était sans appel, et occultait toutes les chances que cette soirée se finisse bien. Si tant est qu'elle aurait pu bien finir suite aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt. Lorsque Nishikido se mit à avancer, Tatsuya eût un mouvement de recul, l'horreur se reflétant dans ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas toujours eu peur de lui. Car Ryo n'était pas comme ça avant.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar, avaient échangé quelques mots et cinq minutes après, ils étaient en train de s'engueuler à propos d'un sujet quelconque. Ils étaient visiblement incompatibles. Enfin, sauf au lit... Parce que oui, ils avaient fini la nuit ensemble. Ils auraient dû en rester là, une histoire d'un soir. S'arrêter après avoir tiré un bon coup.  
Mais non. Ce fût plus fort que Tatsuya, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se recroisèrent « par hasard » le lendemain. Et la deuxième nuit se termina de la façon que la première. Puis il y en eût une troisième, une quatrième,... Jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux réalise qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'autre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se confessa, il lui avoua ses sentiments. Lorsque Ryo lui annonça avec une sincérité feinte qu'il en était de même pour lui, il se sentit envahi par une joie incommensurable. Euphorie qui s'estompa lentement au cours de leur vie commune, tandis que Tatsuya se rendait peu à peu compte de son erreur.

Au début, tout allait bien, ils ne gagnaient pas beaucoup d'argent, et vivaient dans un appartement minuscule. Mais tant qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble, rien d'autre n'importait, du moins c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient. Malgré de fréquentes disputes, leurs caractères étant diamétralement opposés, leur vie était paisible et agréable. Cela dura pendant un peu plus de deux mois, qui furent les plus heureux de la vie de Ueda.

**« You made me dream, you, fallen angel of temptation»**

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse licencier de son petit travail dans un café. Lorsqu'il rentra et annonça la nouvelle à son petit ami, celui-ci le frappa pour la première fois. Tatsuya ne comprit pas, et décida d'ignorer ce geste exécuté sous le coup de la colère, fermant les yeux face à la réalité.  
Puis, Ryo se mit à boire plus que de raison, soi disant que c'était la seule chose qui lui redonnait du courage, devant les gérer tous les deux avec son seul salaire. Mais il devint également de plus en plus violent, balançant tous les jours insultes et coups au visage de son amant, l'accusant d'avoir ruiné sa vie.

Ce dernier en souffrait, sa peau était constamment marquée de bleus et recouverte de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes, suite aux coups de poing, de pied, aux gifles, aux morsures,...

Il ne supportait pas ce qu'était devenu Nishikido, mais il eût beau tenter maintes et maintes fois de le quitter, il n'y était jamais parvenu.

Parce qu'il était encore amoureux de lui à en _crever_.

Il comprit alors qu'il avait été pris dans un tourbillon sans fin, où se mélangeaient ses sentiments l'amour et la haine, la souffrance et la joie, la douleur et le plaisir,... Il ne différenciait plus le bien du mal, ou le noir du blanc.  
Il s'était noyé dans cette passion, enchaîné à cet amour qui lui rongeait le cœur petit à petit et qui lui faisait mal.

**« Sadistic Love »**

Ce soir là, Ryo était encore une fois rentré saoul. Tandis que le plus vieux commençait à perdre connaissance sous les coups, son amant sortit un petit couteau rouillé, au manche de cuir. Paniqué, il avait d'abord tenté de le raisonner, en vain, mais son petit ami ne voulait rien entendre. En titubant et en hurlant, il donnait des coups dans le vide avec son arme, manquant de peu Tatsuya à chaque fois. Il finit malgré tout par réussir à lui entailler le bras. En voyant son sang couler, Ueda se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation, et, apercevant une ligne droite en direction de la porte, il tenta le tout pour le tout et se rua à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les rues de Tokyo, en pleine nuit, seul, débraillé, pieds nus et en larmes, cherchant désespérément de l'aide. Mais même le poste de police auquel il s'était adressé n'avait pas voulu l'aider. Pire, ils avaient voulu lui faire passer l'alcootest, persuadés que c'était lui qui était saoul ! Il était alors parti sans plus insister. Il aurait pu le faire. Montrer les marques recouvrant son corps, leur dire d'aller vérifier chez eux, porter plainte,...

_Mais à quoi bon ? _

Connaissez-vous la légende du fil rouge du destin ? Celle qui dit que deux personnes destinées à se rencontrer sont reliées par un fil rouge qui peut s'étirer à l'infini, mais jamais se briser, les forçant toujours à se retrouver? C'était le cas de Ryo et Tatsuya. Ils étaient reliés par cet incassable fil rouge.  
Rouge comme l'amour...  
Non, rouge comme le **sang. **

**« Since it's a deep love, it hurts and I want to take control » **

« Tatsuya. » Répéta Ryo d'une voix calme.

Le sus-nommé se plaqua contre le mur, espérant que quelque chose arrive pour le sauver. Mais la ruelle était déserte, et à peine éclairée, qui plus est, elle était loin de la rue peu importe qu'il crie ou qu'il appelle à l'aide, on ne l'entendrait pas. A part si un miracle faisait s'ouvrir le sol sous les pieds de Ryo, il était mort. Et c'était bien le cas de le dire.  
Son amant se pencha vers lui et lui tendit la main.

« Rentrons. » Lui dit-il d'une voix doucereuse en souriant.

Ce geste déstabilisa le plus vieux, qui ne sût pas comment réagir. Sur le coup, il eût l'impression de voir le Ryo d'avant, celui qu'il aimait et par qui il était aimé en retour, pas le petit ami violent et dangereux qu'il était devenu. Il sentit les larmes affluer vers ses yeux. Ryo lui manquait. Il voulait tellement revenir quelques mois en arrière, afin de le retrouver... Mais n'était-ce pas s'accrocher à des chimères que de désirer ceci ?

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard chaleureux du plus jeune. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance à nouveau... Non, il ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Sa relation avec Ryo était du passé, il avait réussi à lui échapper une première fois, il pourrait le faire à nouveau !

Il se leva alors, s'appuyant contre le mur, puisqu'il avait refusé la main de son petit ami. Ses genoux tremblaient, et il avait la tête qui tourne. Pouvait-il s'enfuir comme ça ?  
Voyant que Ryo ne bougeait pas, et le regardait toujours en souriant, il esquissa un pas sur le côté. Aucune réaction. Il n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça... Si ? Il réitéra son geste. Toujours rien. Il commença alors à se diriger vers la sortie de la ruelle. Il n'entendit pas de pas dans son dos. Nishikido avait abandonné... ?

Tatsuya se retourna et vit son (ex?) petit ami, toujours à la même place. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là... Cette ruelle était dangereuse, et... Non. Il ne devait pas revenir vers lui. Il avait l'occasion de le quitter enfin, il devait en profiter !

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que ses pieds l'avaient conduit vers l'endroit où Ryo était. Ce fut une sensation de quelque chose de froid et de dur sur son cou qui le tira de sa rêverie. Et qui faisait un peu mal. Le froid s'estompa tandis qu'un liquide chaud coulait sur sa peau à la place. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Un peu douloureux, mais il se sentait bien, comme si il avait la tête entourée de coton. Il porta sa main à son cou et identifia un liquide rouge sur ses doigts. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement... Il n'apercevait plus les façades décrépies des maisons, ni les bennes à ordure ou les déchets, ni Ryo... 

**« Your dancing shadow vanishes before I can touch it »**

Soudain, un souffle chaud rencontra son oreille tandis que l'on retenait son bras afin qu'il reste debout, ses jambes ayant renoncé à le porter. Ill luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, et son regard croisa des iris noirs, froids. Il entendait qu'on lui parlait, mais ne comprenait que des bribes.

« ... Toujours été... Idiot... Incapable... Me résister... »

Son regard était ancré dans les yeux devant lui, ils le fascinaient, le terrifiaient mais il voulait s'y noyer, tout oublier.

Une sensation humide sur ses lèvres. Une langue qui pénètre dans sa bouche et qui joue avec la sienne passionnément. Violemment. Une morsure sur sa lèvre. _Le goût du sang._

Finalement, l'emprise sur son bras se désserra, le laissant choïr au sol, après que le baiser se soit terminé brusquement. Un couteau couvert d'hémoglobine tomba en même temps que lui. Il tenta de se relever, mais toute force avait quitté son corps, il se contenta donc de lever le regard vers l'homme devant lui.  
Tout s'assembla dans sa tête. Il voulut pleurer, hurler, mais ses cordes vocales ne répondaient pas non plus à ses ordres. Seul un gémissement sortit de sa gorge :

« Ryo... Pourquoi ?  
- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? »

L'autre éclata de rire. Un rire dur et cassant, puis il se baissa et prit le menton de son petit ami entre ses doigts.

« Parce que tu mérites de mourir, Tatsuya. Tu vois, nous allons périr ici tous les deux. »

Il se remit à rire, tandis qu'il s'entailla les poignets avec le couteau, faisant couler encore plus de sang sur le sol déjà souillé.

« Je t'ai fait souffrir, hein ? Mais je ne veux pas te perdre Tatsuya. Tu es mien, je ne te laisserai donc pas t'enfuir. Et de cette façon, nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie ! Nous en avons une toute nouvelle devant nous, n'est ce pas génial ? Nous nous retrouverons Tatsu, même après la mort, je te le promets. »

**« It's our last entanglement toward an eternity of intensity... »**


End file.
